Reaching for the Sky
by Katinthetardis7
Summary: Skye Bishop doesn't know what to think when she discovers the magical world. When she gets to Hogwarts, her adventures with her friends uncover the truth about her families past that will effect her future forever. Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter- all rights to JK Rowling.
1. In Which We Meet Skye

In The Beginning

The hottest day this summer was coming to an end. The air shimmered over the boiling tarmac on the streets as it melted, sticking to the tyres of the windowless cars who drove on unknowing. The stagnant air, humid and cloying moved little through the streets, causing clothes to stick to the passing people's bodies. The overgrown grasses in the cracks on the pavement had started to turn yellow and were slowly withering away. Most of the residents on Haredale Road had been stuck indoors next to their fans all Sunday, however one remained sitting on the broken path.

Wearing scruffy blue shorts and a pink tank top, the young girl sat staring at the bushes opposite unblinking. This would most likely seem strange to a passer-by however to the inhabitants of Haredale it was a regular occurrence. In the bushes lived an ugly, spotted cat with a giant tail who violently protested any relocation the residents had implemented and so it had been left to roam the neighbourhood eating from the bins like a giant black fox. It had become a common game for the bored children living nearby to try to tempt it out of its hole and this is exactly what Skye was trying to achieve.

Skye could see the cats green saucer-shaped eyes staring through the small gap in the hawthorn, which unless she wanted to become a scratching post, she thought best to avoid. Sighing, part from frustration and part from weariness brought on by the overwhelming heat, she stood up and turned. Glancing back one last time, she stuck her tongue out at the demon animal and walked away. Perhaps if she had looked a little longer she would have seen the cats eyes flash gold but she did not and walked away ignorant of this. On the whole, Skye thought as she walked slowly down the path, the day hadn't been a complete waste, after all she had gone down to the brick pond and braved the icy waters. At least it had cooled her off. Mum wouldn't be too happy if she found out though, she hated that place, saying it stank of decay. Skye however thought it was beautiful, full of wild flowers, at least one place in this dump could be pretty.

Pushing open the wooden gate, Skye nearly tripped over a brush laying on its side. Irritated she opened the front door, kicking her sandals off, sending them sliding down the hall. The first thing that hit her was the stuffy heat inside the house causing her to pinch her lips together and frown. From the next room all that could be heard was the argumentative tone of their next door neighbour's voice.

'I don't care if it's too hot! It's too bloody hot for everyone, in case you haven't noticed Sarah. Turn it off, it's using up the streets electricity for god's sake, everyone's turned theirs off.'

'Fine,' said Sarah 'but if I die from heat stroke, I'll see you pay for the funeral,'

Gordon, the neighbour, grunted and patted Sarah on the shoulder with his beefy hands.

'I'm only trying to keep the street happy, Sarah,' he started walking toward the back door which was open 'we've all got to pull together,' Gordon looked one more at Sarah, giving her a significant look with his small watery eyes, and walked out.

Sarah turned round, her long blond hair swishing around as she turned, as Skye walked through the door and frowned.

'How long have you been standing there?' she asked.

'Just long enough to know you have single-handedly used up the entire electricity of Sheffield mum,' I smiled

'He can't just come over here and demand I turn off the fans, its boiling and your Grandma's been over and she needs it. It's much too hot for,' Sarah sighed and sat down on the stained green settee which matched the old stained green shorts she was wearing. 'Go get your tea it's in the fridge, it's only a sandwich though Skye, sorry'

Skye opened the fridge and took out the ham sandwich and went upstairs to her room. Not much had changed in it in the time since they had moved here 5 years ago. Cheaper rent you see. The same pea green walls clashing with the pink curtains she had insisted be taken from the old house along with the black wooden framed bed and wardrobe which had slowly been covered in old stickers from whatever she had been interested in throughout the years. An ancient Barbie sticker had half peeled off and was now irritatingly curled up. She walked over and ripped it off throwing it in the bin which was already overflowing with rubbish. Taking a bite of the sandwich Skye turned on her mobile and flicked through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for.

'Why's it so hot?' Skye texted

'Oooh look at us talking about the weather like proper grown ups' replied her friend, Gemma

'It's July and we've only just got the holidays, why is there nothing to do?' Sending her reply Skye saw a metal object sticking out from under her wardrobe. She fished it out and found it was a bashed in metal box. Skye blew the dust from the top, opened it up, took out the first thing and opened it. It had been a long time since Skye had opened up this box and she had forgotten about it, but now as she sat looking at it the memories of writing in this 'diary' flew back. She didn't even realise she had brought the box with them when they moved. The diary was small and purple but the binding showed it was very expensive and well made, if a little faded. The writing inside was messy and hard to read however some of it was legible. It was a recording of a recurring dream she always had when she was little.

The dream had been of a giant magical castle with tiny lights bobbing along the surface of a great lake. Skye had written it down every night it had happened hoping it meant something. Being little and believing in magic, she had hoped it was a magical land where she was transported to in her dreams, like wonderland without the Queen of Hearts. It had all been a fantasy in the end.

The BEEP of her phone startled her out of her thoughts. Gemma had texted her back.

'I know. What about Meadowhall tomorrow? Might be a bit cooler hopefully.'

Shopping, what fun, Skye thought as she rolled her eyes. Ever since they had finished their SATs back in May all anyone in their class could think about was secondary school and how much 'cooler' they were all going to be. That was why Gemma always wanted to go shopping, because she had to be grown up, wearing all the latest clothes. Not clothes from Primark apparently.

'If I must. 10 okay? Got to go. See ya tomorrow,' Skye sent as she heard her mum calling up to her to do the pots.

Meadowhall

The bus was packed like a sardine, and in the heat was overbearing. Every time the door opened to let of another person the whole bus sighed in relief and the bus creaked as if noticing there was one less body to drag around on its back. Skye and hers two friends sat on the threadbare back seats of the rotting bus, squashed together with the window open, letting in little more than hot air and car fumes. Wiping her hands on her jeans, Skye shuffled into a more comfortable position and scowled.

'Whose idea was this? We could have walked, it would have been quicker,' said a muffled voice of an almost invisible Fa, her head nearly being crushed by someone's shopping, her short black hair blending in.

Gemma snorted.

'Don't be stupid Fa, it would have taken us forever. Stop complaining, we're here now.' Gemma said haughtily, looking down her long, crooked nose at Fa and picking at the green paint on the bar as she tried unsuccessfully to stand up.

'There's no point standing we may as well wait 'till everyone's off,' Skye said watching the crowd of people shove forwards towards the exit door. After the queue had reduced the three girls got up and stepped out the bus into the open air and into the interchange.

Three hours later Gemma and Fa who were weighed down with so many bags of shopping that Skye had ended up carrying half of it herself. The bags pulled on her arms and after carrying them nonstop for hours, her arms felt like they were being dislocated. The shopping centre was busy with families who had dragged their young children with them to buy clothes while the summer sales were on, however the most of the children trailed after their parents with bored looks waiting to go in toy shops so they could spend the money on what they wanted.

Skye had been daydreaming most of day, while her friends had been caught up in the sales, though why there was a sale she had no idea. There was always a sale on somewhere. Just as she was about to befriend a dragon in her daydream, Skye was pulled out of her thoughts by the shrill sound of Gemma's voice.

'Oooh, this would look lovely in your hair Skye! Shame blue doesn't go with my brown hair, it's so pretty,'

Skye's eyes focused on the object in her hand, a small pale blue hair clip in the shape a flower with a cluster of fake diamonds in the centre. The hair grip was very lovely Skye agreed, however looking at the price it wasn't going anywhere near her hair. She could feel the shop assistants eyes on them, watching them as they touched the expensive clip.

'Come on, the shop assistants watching us, she thinks we're going to nick it,' Skye said quietly to Gemma and Fa taking the clip from Gemma. She could see the assistant walking towards them.

'Excuse me. May I help you girls?' the assistant asked sweetly with a fake smile on her bright red lips still walking towards them. 'That's a very pretty clip you have there,'

Gemma smiled back unconcerned, grabbing the clip back.

'I know, we were just saying how pretty it would look in my mate's hair,' Gemma said putting it in Skye's silver blonde hair.

'Yes. Very beautiful.' The assistant said condescendingly as she reached for clip and plucked it out of Skye's hair, pulling out some of the hair as well.

'Ow! That hurt!' Skye gasped and rubbed her head. 'There was no need to hurt me! If you wanted us out the shop you could have just asked. There's no need to be so patronising! We weren't going to steal it, there's much nicer things to steal than a stupid clip!' Skye was almost shouting. She had got so mad, the other customers were openly staring at them, all with the same look on their faces, saying 'you don't belong here'. She was sick of it, people always talking down to her.

Skye was pulled out of her anger by the shocked shouts of the other customers. The whole display containing all the blue flower clips behind Skye had completely disappeared, leaving a giant empty space. Everyone in the shop stared at the space where it had been. The stunned silence that followed the disappearance was only then interrupted by the sharp scream of the shop assistant. Skye turned around to see the assistant curled in a ball covered in bleeding scratches all over her face and arms. The assistant looked up and met Skye's stunned eyes with her own terrified gaze and ran out of the shop without looking back. Afterwards, no one could say for certain how the assistant came to get the cuts or what had happened to the hair clips and display. The assistant from that day forward however, would always have a chronic phobia of hair clips, especially blue ones in the shape of flowers.


	2. What About The Magic?

Relatives

A week had gone by since the incident with the blue clips, now infamously named the imaginative 'Day of the clip disappearance'. The story had gone around the neighbourhood quickly, owing to Gemma texting all of her contacts and posting in on Facebook. Luckily the story hadn't gone viral. However Skye had been subjected to hundreds of questions about the incident, and so had taken refuge in her bedroom for the last few days and had managed to tidy it a little.

'Crap!' exclaimed Skye as she tripped over an old discarded doll in the middle of the floor and nearly fell over. 'Why is it never tidy? I swear you all move when I'm not looking,' Skye said glaring at the doll and throwing it on the ever-growing pile of rubbish. She had just sat on the bed when the shrill sound of the doorbell ringing made her jump. Only one person in the family wrung the doorbell and the last she wanted to see at the moment.

'Skye!' her mother called up 'Let your Great Aunt in before she breaks the bell will you?'

Getting off of the bed, Skye looked at her pale reflection in the mirror on the way out, pausing to straighten the creases on her top. DINGALING. The doorbell rang again startling Skye.

'Coming!' Skye shouted, as she ran down the stairs coming to a stop in front of the front door and turning the silver key.

A tall, formidable woman stood on the doorstep with her chin up high. Her short steel grey hair hung just below her chin with perfect symmetry. Not a hair was out of place. Her sharp grey eyes narrowed at the sight of Skye and looked her up and down.

'How long does it take to open a door?' Skye's Great Aunt snapped pushing passed her into the hallway.

'Sorry Great Aunt Ursula,' Skye sighed closing the door behind them.

'Sarah! Can I get a cup of tea please?' Ursula shouted through to Skye's mother as she sat down on the mottled green sofa.

Bringing the cups of tea with her in their best set of china, Skye's mother sat down on the chair opposite and placed the teacups on the table.

'How are you Aunt Cam-'started Skye's mum

'I'm perfectly fine Sarah,' Ursula said sharply, cutting her off 'Have you got everything ready for school Skye? Secondary school is a big step,'

Six months ago when Skye had been applying to different high schools, her family had had a massive about which school she should go to. Her Great Aunt Ursula insisted on her going to St Catherine's Catholic School, as she herself was a devote catholic. Skye however did not believe in a god or any other higher being and only wanted to go to the local high school with her friends. After a lengthy argument, unfortunately for Skye, Ursula convinced her mother to make her go to St Catherine's. And so now Skye was going to a highly religious school without anyone she knew.

Breaking out of her reverie Skye answered her Great Aunt.

'Nearly, everything apart from my uniform,' said Skye thinking she might as well be truthful.

Ursula made her face into an expression that made her look like she had just smelt something particularly vile.

'Why have you not picked up your uniform? I wanted to make sure it was acceptable. Even the Catholic schools these days are lax with rules,' Ursula said irritated taking a sip of her tea quite gracefully for someone her age.

While Ursula had been talking, Skye's mum had been getting more and more agitated and was beginning to get a red face. Her hands were clenched on her lap and she was biting her tongue for fear, that she would regret what she would say. Why must she be so rude all the time, thought Skye's mother furiously, she was always arguing with them about everything. Finally, she got so angry she could stand it no longer.

'Ursula, please! Give it a rest, she's going to the school you chose! You can't ask for anything more,' Skye's mother said between clenched teeth forcing herself to be calm. 'Stop being so rude!'

Skye's Great Aunt Ursula stopped mid sip. Her lips had almost completely disappeared they were pursed so tightly. Her hand shook slightly in suppressed outrage as she placed her tea-cup slowly back onto the table. Ursula turned her head slightly so she was facing Skye's mum head on and stood up smoothing out the creases in her skirt as she did. Her nose flared out as she spoke,

'How dare you speak to me like that?' Her face had gone white from shock. Not in all her years had Ursula had someone speak back to her and it shocked her that someone thought that they could without consequence. However she was blown back by the ferocity of her nieces shouting.

'There is no need to force your opinions onto us Aunt Ursula! Skye would have been perfectly fine going to Moorehouse Academy with her friends, but no, everything has to be done your way. Always your way. It would be unthinkable for you to let anyone else have their opinion!' Skye's mother would have continued shouting had it not been for Skye calming her mother.

'Mum! Stop, its fine really I don't mind anymore. Really.' Skye said, not really meaning it, however she was resigned to the fact that, that was where she was going in September.

Skye's mother collapsed down onto the sofa suddenly drained and sat there expressionless.

Turning to her Great Aunt, Skye looked at her with resignation.

'I don't believe in god, you know Great Aunt' Skye said sighing, slightly defensively. 'And I would prefer it if you didn't try and force religion on me,'

Her Great Aunt had gone very pale and still. Saying nothing she picked up her bag and walked to the door between the entrance hall and living room and turning back to face them.

'You will both go to Hell. May the Lord have mercy on your souls,' Great Aunt Ursula's eyes burned with the intensity of her belief in her words as she spoke them and then she turned and was gone from the house.

Skye, as she stood there, still thinking about the words her Great Aunt had spoken, was left with a strong feeling that she would never see her again.

Letters

It was two strange days since her Great Aunt had left them suddenly with her warning and Skye had done little but sit and watch TV. The weather had deteriorated back into the regular British summer with the rain battering the roofs like a hail of bullets and hammering on the windows like the relentless drumming of nails, so Skye had been stuck inside. Left to her own thoughts with nothing to distract her Skye had started to feel guilty for insulting her Great Aunt Ursula's beliefs.

'Urgh!' Skye sighed falling back onto her bed burying her face in the pillow.

'Why do I have to feel bad for her?' said Skye into the pillow.

As Skye was rolling onto her back the doorbell gave its familiar shriek. Skye snorted with derision. That better not be another disgruntled relative thought Skye staring at the grey ceiling. She could hear her mum walking below her as the floorboards protested with dull creaks. The door clicked open and Skye strained to hear what was being said at the door. The only parts she could make out sounded like 'schmegeggy' or maybe it was 'school'. Probably school she thought logically. Standing up, Skye walked to the top of the stairs and sat down on the landing waiting for her mum to close the door so she could ask what it was about. Probably the postman or something thought Skye, but it was still the most interesting thing to happen today.

Just when she was about to give up and walk back into her room, Skye's mother let the stranger into the house, apparently convinced that they weren't a serial killer. A tall thin man with messy brown hair followed Skye's mother into the living room.

'Skye, come down here! This nice gentleman wants to talk to you,' she called up to Skye who had already been making her way down the stairs.

Turning into the living room the first thing Skye noticed about the strange man stood next to the sofa was his clothes. They looked normal enough, but they didn't quite fit together right on him. His top proclaimed the band 'Weird Sisters', which Skye had never heard of before and he wore black corduroy trousers with smart leather shoes. With them he had been wearing a large padded jacket that was slightly too large. The man smiled at Skye as she entered the room and reached across and shook her hand.

'It's lovely to meet you Miss Bishop,' the stranger said in a deep polite voice 'Have you been having a nice holiday?'

'Umm, yes thank you,' Skye replied not sure how to answer.

'Ahh. You must be wondering who I am. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Professor Neville Longbottom,' he said shaking his head slightly.

Skye smirked slightly at the name 'Longbottom'.

'You don't look much like a professor,' Skye said cocking her head to one side and narrowing her eyes.

Neville smiled.

'Well it's a strange school I teach at, and soon I'll be teaching you to if you like,'

Skye blinked and stared at him speechless. Looking at her mum, Skye realised that she was not surprised.

'Mum?' Skye asked confused.

'I came across some witches a long time ago, never thought much of it until a few weeks ago when Gemma started telling people that the display in the jewellery shop disappeared when you got mad,' Skye's mother grinned.

'Wait that was me?' Skye was shocked 'How the hell did I manage that?' demanded Skye turning to Professor Longbottom.

'Don't worry Skye, at Hogwarts you learn to control and use your magic,'

'Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?' Skye asked confused.

'Ah yes your letter. I almost forgot,' Professor Longbottom handed Skye a letter out of his pocket. It was addressed in emerald green ink to_ Miss S. Bishop, 27 Haredale Road, Sheffield, South Yorkshire._ Skye opened it up and took out two thick pieces of cream coloured paper. Opening up the first one she read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Rosina Naismith_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Miss. Bishop,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Skye finished reading and put the letters down on the table.

'This isn't a joke is it? Like them ridiculous ones you see on tele all the time?' Skye asked worried someone was going to pop out from behind the door with cameras and yell 'SURPRISE!'

'No. No joking,' Professor Longbottom produced something best described as a long wooden stick from his incredibly large pocket. He pointed it at the sofa which turned into a very stylish brown leather settee.

He grinned at Skye.

'You can keep the sofa like that if you want,' seeing her awed expression. 'It's a wand. It's how witches and wizards in the magical world do… well their magic. You'll be getting one too,'

'How do I know what I need for this Hogwarts?' she asked frowning slightly.

'It's all on that list of yours,' he said pointing to the other half of the letter on the table.

Skye reached for it and picked it up.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_ 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_ 1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

'Wait. Where the hell are we supposed to get all of this from?' wondered Skye.

'It's all quite easy to get, if you know where to look,' replied Professor Longbottom smiling.


	3. Magical Meetings

Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott)

The train carriage was almost empty but for a few passengers. They all sat alone, some hunched over a book and others sat staring out over the fields lost in their own private worlds. One of the passengers was sleeping with their mouth wide open, into which a fly had just blundered, but they still did not stir. The engine thundered on as the train gained momentum and sped past the endless green fields. Skye looked out over the scenery thinking how peaceful and quiet it looked, with the cows scattered around, grazing as they pleased on the grassy pastures. Occasionally, the conductor passed by, smartly dressed in a blue uniform, aimlessly wandering down the carriages waiting for new passengers. It seemed to be a very quiet day for traveling.

Opposite Skye, sat Professor Longbottom still dressed in his strange attire, resting his head against the window. All train journey Skye had been pestering him with questions about the magical world and now he looked thoroughly exhausted. Nevertheless, Skye's mind was still whirling with all the different questions she wanted to ask. Her mother sat next to Skye reading what looked like a cooking magazine.

'Mum?' Skye said quietly with a questioning voice 'How are we supposed to pay for it all?'

Skye's mother looked down at her daughter and smiled slightly.

'Don't worry love, we'll be fine,'

Professor Longbottom had listened to their short conversation.

'Oh! Don't worry about the money side of things. We have a fund to help everyone with buying what they need so no one is left out,'

Well at least that's one less thing to worry about thought Skye as she sat there and stared out of the window becoming more and more nervous about the future.

—-

They huddled together as they walked down Charing Cross road as it was bustling with shoppers. Skye had been to London a few times in the past but she had no idea where she was. They came to a stop outside an old dusty record shop, however Professor Longbottom opened a black door in a small gap next to it. Skye would never have noticed it was there otherwise and so she committed the location to memory. Nobody even glanced at them as they disappeared into the tiny broken down entrance, almost like they didn't see it at all.

'Welcome to the _Leaky Cauldron_,' said Professor Longbottom with a flourish of his hands.

The inside, although it looked small on the outside, was brightly lit and quite cheery. As they walked towards the bar many people called out greetings to Professor Longbottom.

'How are ya Neville, I haven't seen ya in a while,' a thickly bearded man asked in a strong accent that Skye couldn't quite place.

'Fine thank you, Xankas,' Professor Longbottom replied cheerily.

A young brown-haired women stood behind the bar chatting to customer but turned and smiled at Professor Longbottom when she noticed him.

'Hi Madyson, do you know where Hannah is?'

'She'll be back in a minute. We had an Ashwinder lay its eggs in the corner over there. Good job Urbain noticed them. Nearly set the place alight it did!'

Professor Longbottom shook his head in amusement.

'Well I'm glad it didn't.' he said as a tall, blonde woman came through the door. Turning to her he said 'You didn't give the eggs to George did you? I don't want him making anymore love potions, they've already overrun Hogwarts,'

The woman, who Skye thought must be Hannah, raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

'What else am I supposed to do with them? I don't have time to be sending them to St Mungo's,'

Professor Longbottom smiled and lent over the bar and planted a kiss on her cheek.

'Well at least I didn't find the charred remains of the pub,' Professor Longbottom said smiling. 'Skye, Sarah, this is my lovely wife Hannah, who also runs the inn. You can stay here tonight, on the house, we've got a spare room,'

Stunned by their kindness Skye's mother blinked and stuttered.

'Th-that would be lovely. Thank you.'

'You'll probably need a few days to get to grips with the wizarding world, it's a little daunting,' Hannah said half smiling at Skye's mother.

'Yes. I think I probably will,'

Leaving Hannah at the bar, they walked through a door at the back of the pub onto a small, chilly courtyard which contained nothing more than a dustbin. Professor Longbottom began to tap the bricks in the middle of the wall in an anti-clockwise order with his wand. The bricks started moving, creating a gap which developed into an archway.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley,' Professor Longbottom said grinning at their amazed expressions.

Diagon Alley

Skye wished she had ten more eyes so she could see everything that was happening as she went past. There was a multitude of colours and smells overwhelming her as they fought through the bustling crowd. There was so many shops, selling everything you could ever imagine. The first shop had a bright red entrance and was selling robes of every kind, there was a shop selling telescopes and strange silver instruments, and there were windows stacked with tubs of frog's legs and fish eyes, piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles and phials. Their feet clicked on the cobbled floor of the alley as they walked. Skye could hear the high-pitched shrieking of a cat and the distressing hooting of owls from a small dark shop called _Eeylops Owl Emporium. _The large grey cat had managed to get past the owner at the front, who had then proceeded to chase after it and limit its damage. The staff from the shop adjacent, _Magical Menagerie, _where the cat had escaped from, had also joined in the chase.

All the people in the alley were wearing brightly coloured clothes and some of the older generations were wearing what looked like old-fashioned robes. People were sat in groups at large wooden tables underneath coloured umbrellas. One young girl was eating ice cream that had just changed from electric blue to bright pink. There was a lot of children similar to her age running around and coming out the shops full of shopping. It seemed like half the wizarding world was packed into the small space. Skye's mother was also looking around in complete amazement and she grabbed Skye's hand.

'It's so magical!' she cried laughing to Skye who grinned back, eyes full of awe.

A massive red and orange painted shop was the next thing that caught Skye's eye. She stopped stunned by the window displays which were full of colourful items that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked causing Skye to become transfixed. A giant ginger-haired head sat balanced on top of the entrance holding an enormous sign saying _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._ Adults and children of all ages were gathered around the outside of the shop looking through the windows trying desperately to get inside the overfull shop. Skye heard a young boy wearing mismatched clothes shouting to his mother 'Mum! Dungbombs! Please can I have some?' And some older girls were talking dreamily to each other 'Oh, I so need the Cupid Crystals!' 'No, the Beguiling Bubbles work much better,' came an equally dreamy reply. Every so often a red-faced person wearing magenta robes came out hurriedly and escorted people in and out the shop.

'Come on,' Skye's mother said pulling her away from the shop 'we can go later when we have some of the wizarding money,'

They carried on walking along Diagon Alley until the road split.

'Wouldn't want to be walking down there if I were you, not a very family friendly place Knockturn Alley,' Professor Longbottom said pointing to a narrow shadowed alley that split off.

All thoughts of what could be down Knockturn Alley were knocked from Skye's mind as she looked up in wonder at the great snow-white marble building in the middle of Diagon Alley that towered over the nearest shops. The enormous pillars at the front were wonky where the weight had nearly made them topple over. The only way it could be still standing is if it was supported by magic, which it probably was, thought Skye staring at it. A large engraved sign in the centre named it as _Gringotts Bank._

'Ah, here we are. The safest wizarding bank in Great Britain. You'll be able to exchange as much Muggle money for wizarding money as you want, and I'll get you your school allowance to be spent on school equipment for your first year.'

They entered through the great marble entrance into a smaller chamber with silver doors. Above the doors there was a plaque with words engraved on it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Skye didn't ever want to imagine the horrors they could bring down on her if she robbed the place.

Walking through the silver doors Skye was confronted by two guards dressed in a scarlet and gold. They were both short and fair-skinned with long pointed noses and pointed ears. One had a bald dome shaped head but the other had a mass of white hair. They had sharp slanted eyes and a clever faces giving the impression they knew everything that was going on. Skye looked up at Professor Longbottom.

'Goblins,' he whispered to them.

Inside, they came to a marble entrance hall, where hundreds more goblins were sat behind a long counter weighing gold and examining precious jewels. None of them looked up as we entered.

'First we need to exchange your muggle money.' Professor Longbottom said leading them over to a free goblin.

'We would like to exchange some muggle money, please,' he asked the goblin as Skye's mother took out a small wad of notes and a bag of change and gave them Professor Longbottom. The goblin hand out a long-fingered hand for the money which Professor Longbottom gave him. Skye couldn't see what the goblin was doing but she could hear some strange tinkling and clanging noises. The goblin appeared back over the counter and handed Skye's mother 10 large golden coins, a few smaller silver coins and some ever smaller bronze ones.

'I also need to enter the Hogwarts school funds vault, 375. I have the key,' Professor Longbottom said handing the goblin the key.

He turned to Skye and her mother.

'If you want to wait here, I'll be back in a minute with the money,'

Skye watched him disappear with a different goblin behind a wall and into the darkness.

—-

Two hours later, they had been in most of the shops and bought nearly all the items off the list. Professor Longbottom had left them a while ago when he knew they were fine, to 'go and see some old friends'. Skye had loved getting her robe fitted as she felt like she was properly in the wizarding world, and not just an imposter pretending to be a witch.

'Right, all we need now is a wand,' Skye's mother said consulting the list. 'Professor Longbottom said something about an _Ollivanders_?'

Skye spotted _Ollivanders_ a few shops down. The shop looked slightly run down with its brown peeling paint and dusty windows. The gold letters above the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ The bell tinkled when they stepped inside the shop.

Inside the shop there was row upon row of narrow boxes lined up along the walls. An ancient man with a large amount of white hair and orb like eyes stared out from behind the wooden counter.

'Good afternoon,' the man said softly 'You are looking for a wand,'

It wasn't a question.

'Um, yes,' Skye answered awkwardly not sure what she was supposed to do.

'What is your name, girl?' he asked.

'Skye Bishop,' she answered.

'Hmm, and are you right or left handed?' he asked getting out a measuring tape.

'Right handed,' Skye hesitated, having to think about it.

'Okay' he nodded 'Hold out your arm,' He measured Skye from wrist to elbow, then shoulder to finger, shoulder to floor, and round her head. As he measured, he said 'No two wands are the same, just as no two wizards are the same. Wands are very complicated things Miss Bishop, and wandlore is hard to understand, however what you must know is that the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around, so we will see which wand chooses you,'

Mr Ollivander had moved down the corridor and had started picking up boxes, putting some back with a shake of his head. When he got back to the desk he had three boxes. He opened the top one containing a wand with different shades of brown from the handle to tip.

'How about this one? Maple and dragon heartstring. Twelve and a half inches. Slightly springy. Just give it a wave.'

Skye took the wand gently, like it was about to break and waved it around. Several boxes flew off the shelves and Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand and gave her a very light brown one with intricate flame-like markings on it.

'Holly and unicorn hair. 12 inches. Light.' Mr Ollivander said.

Skye blew up the till this time scattering the coins everywhere. Skye had no idea what Mr Ollivander was expecting, but he seemed to be getting happier.

Mr Ollivander picked the last wand he had chosen.

'I think this one should do the trick,' he said handing it to her.

'Apple and Phoenix Feather, twelve and three-quarter inches, quite flexible.'

Skye took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She moved the wand in a swirling motion through the air, and a stream of gold sparks shot from the end like a firework. Skye smiled, proud she had made it work and her mother, who had been sat in the corner, stood up and started clapping.

'Oh, bravo!' Mr Ollivander cried. 'Yes, very good, indeed.'

He put the other wands back into their boxes and then started wrapping up Skye's in its dusty black box.

'You know Miss Bishop, you remind me very much of a young wizard many years ago who I sold a wand to. Do you have any wizard relations?' Mr Ollivander asked curious.

'Um, not that I know of.' Skye replied unsure.

Skye looked up to see Mr Ollivander giving her mother a piercing look and her mother studying the empty space above Skye's head.

'You probably just look very similar dear. Anyway, that will be 7 galleons, please,'

They paid for the wand and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron in silence. Skye did not think much about the comparison Mr Ollivander had made, however her mother could not stop thinking about it.

—-

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this far guys! There will be a plot soon...**_


	4. To Hogwarts We Go

Platform 9 ¾

King's Cross station was packed with people. There were families coming home from their holidays, smiles plastered over parent's tired faces, comforting their children who wished they were back at the sea-side and smartly dressed people, their eyes already dull. The air was thick with the stench of diesel coming from the ancient trains and sweat caused by the masses of people pushing their way through the station.

The last couple of weeks for Skye had flown by. She had read every magical book she could get her hands on as well as some sketchy stuff online which was most likely a fake. Skye didn't want to be left behind by everyone who had grew up in the magical community, even though Professor Longbottom had said many were muggleborns like her and even the ones who had grew up with magic knew very little. Skye had read all about the history of Hogwarts, all the way up to the final battle of the Second Wizarding War and the death of Voldemort at the hands of the famous Harry Potter. There had even been mentions of Professor Longbottom and his role in the battle.

That morning, they had gotten the train down to London King's Cross with Skye's massive trunk and a new companion who was presently sat in her cage like a queen. The black cat sat staring out over the crowd her green eyes bright against her stuck up black fur. Skye had tried to brush it but no matter how much she tried it stuck back up into the same place. The day Skye had found out that she was a witch when they had talked in the garden; the mangy black cat had come up to Professor Longbottom and started purring at him. He had been very shocked at the sight of the cat and exclaimed that it was "part kneazle" and "to keep her, she's a clever cat,"

So now Skye was stuck with a bad tempered giant cat that could most likely kill a mouse with one look.

As they walked Skye thought about the excuses she'd made up to tell Gemma and Fa about her moving to a different school. She'd told them that she'd gotten a scholarship to a boarding school in Scotland, which was better than going to the Catholic school. Skye had thought she would be sad to be leaving her friends that she had had since nursery, however all she felt was anticipation of entering a new world and really, they hadn't looked that upset either.

Skye read the ticket again. "Platform 9 ¾," she muttered "Where the hell is it?"

Professor Longbottom had explained to her mother that it was 'the 3rd brick column past platform 9' however there was a lot of brick columns and Skye didn't want to knock herself out running into the wrong one.

"Hey, Skye!" her mother called out to her, "Look, they've got owls! Who else would have owls other than you Hogwarts lot?"

Skye's mother grabbed her trolley and started pushing it towards the family of witches. Skye started after her still watching the family who had stopped two columns in front. Stood next to the column, there was a young woman with silver-blonde hair, similar to hers, which flowed past her waist, who stood talking to a young man with bright blue hair. Next to the silver-haired girl, there was an older version of her who Skye assumed was her mother, and was talking to a girl who had curly ginger hair. The ginger hair was clearly inherited from her father, who was leaning against the wall holding a little blond boys hand.

Skye squinted and moved to the side as the sun went in her eyes, but when she looked back at the father and little boy, they had disappeared.

Skye's mother gasped slightly staring at the spot they had vanished from.

"Well at least we know which one it is now," Skye said grinning. Skye watched as the blonde girl and blue haired boy ran at the wall with their trolleys and instead of crashing they disappeared through it.

"Hurry up Dominique, there's only a few minutes until the train goes!" the blonde woman exclaimed with a slightly French accent.

"I am mam! Stop worrying about me!" said the girl whose name was Dominique as she started running toward the barrier and vanished as well.

The blonde woman glanced behind her and noticed us.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone was waiting," she said as she walked up to the barrier. "Have a nice year at Hogwarts!"

As she disappeared Skye looked up at her mother.

"Come on mum, better get this over and done with,"

Skye's mother groaned but took hold of the trolley with one hand and held onto Skye's hand with the other.

"Yes, lets,"

They both stared walking towards it quickly, trying not to hit anybody. As the brick wall got closer and closer, all Skye could think was that she had hallucinated it all and she was going to smash into it and die.

"3…2…1…" Skye closed her eyes expecting impact but instead she felt nothing. Opening them she found herself on a busy platform with a dark red sign proclaiming that we were on Platform 9 ¾.

The smoke from the train drifted overhead as Skye and her mum pushed their way through the jumble of parents saying farewell to their children. Skye got to the train and a man in a train uniform grabbed her luggage and made it vanish. Skye blinked confounded.

"Don't worry, it's just gone to the luggage compartment, it's easy to find when you need to get your robes out to change," the man said smiling at her confusion.

Skye lifted the cage with Ira in it and put it on the floor and hugged her mum.

"I love you. Learn loads, make friends and remember to eat and drink!" Skye's mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Mum, I'm not stupid!" Skye said letting go of her mother. "I love you too,"

Skye boarded the train just as the whistle screeched and the doors closed. The train started moving slowly and Skye leant out of the door window and started waving along with many of the rest of the students. The train gathered speed and soon Platform 9 ¾ was just a blot in the distance.

The Journey

Skye walked through the train corridor with Ira, passing compartment after compartment full of people. Finally she found an empty one near the end of the train. Skye sat down in the corner and put Ira's cage opposite her, who looked resentfully at her.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out later," Skye said patting the cage.

A noise outside the compartment made her jump and she heard muffled shouting. Skye caught some of the argument "-I want to make new friends Victoire, not sit with yours-"

Another person replied irritated "-fine, go sit with James or something-" and the sound of annoyed footsteps got quieter.

"Just like the muggle world," Skye muttered. Just as she sat back down, the girl, Dominique, from the train station, put her head round the door.

"Is it okay if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"Oh, yes, of course. There's only me and Ira in here," replied Skye politely. At the sound of her name Ira turned to look at the newcomer and promptly hissed.

"Ira! Stop it!" embarrassed Skye apologised. "Sorry. She's not a people person. Well I don't think she likes anyone really,"

Dominique laughed and sat in the seat next to her.

"It's okay, our cat at home's the same,"

"Sorry, I'm Skye Bishop," Skye said smiling.

"Oh, and I'm Dominique. Dominique Weasley, but call me Dom. It's nice to meet you,"

"Same to you," Skye said not sure what to say, but Dom broke the silence first.

"Are you a muggle-born?" asked Dom "I'm one-eighth Veela myself, from my mum's side, but my dad's a pure-blood."

"I don't have any magical family, no. Well that I know of at least." Skye shrugged. "Do you know what house you want to be in?"

For the next couple of hours the pair talked about Hogwarts, with Dominique telling her all that her sister Victoire had told her about it. Dom wanted to be in Gryffindor where most of the 'Weasley clan' got sorted into, but she didn't mind being in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as long as she wasn't in Slytherin. Dom had said "Most of the evil witches and wizards have been in Slytherin,", so Skye had begun to worry about the sorting.

Skye had let Ira out and she was curled up in the seat opposite her.

"How many people are in your 'Weasley clan'?" Skye asked Dom curious.

Dom snorted.

"There's a lot. At the moment, just at Hogwarts, in my family there's me, my sister Victoire, who's the oldest, my cousins Molly, Lucy and Fred, and James Potter who's also my cousin. And then there's Teddy too, whose part of the family, he has blue hair." she explained.

"Lord. You do have a big family!"

"Yeah, it's a pain, but family is family." Dom answered. "What about you?"

"Just my mum and me" Skye said.

Dom laughed.

"Well, I couldn't imagine having such a small family,"

A tap at the door made them both jump. Skye got up and opened the door.

"Anything from the cart, dears?" asked a smiling old woman pushing a trolley filled with sweets. Dom jumped up and joined Skye in picking out some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They slid the door shut and sat back down with their newly bought food. Dom had already started eating a Pumpkin Pasty.

"I'm so hungry, god, I didn't even realise," she said with a full mouth.

Skye opened a Chocolate Frog and the frog hopped onto the seat opposite her, onto Ira, who looked at it with disgust. Skye grabbed the frog and bit its head off.

Skye pulled the card out, read it, and looked at Dom and smiled.

"Ron Weasley?" she read aloud "You're uncle by any chance?"

"Ah yes. Uncle Ron." Dom said "Keep it and start collecting them. I have about 100!"

"Oh cool!" Skye said.

A couple of hours went by, and the only interruptions had been from Victoire checking up on her sister. Ira had fallen asleep eventually and it was going dark outside. The train went over a bridge when Dom thought out loud.

"I wonder how long until we get to Hogwarts? We must be there soon!"

"Yeah. I think we should put our robes on,"

They both got up and found their trunks in a large luggage carriage at the end of the train. They pulled their Hogwarts robes out and got changed quickly and walked back to their compartment just as a voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately.'

Skye looked at Dom nervously who looked like she was going to throw up. They joined the crowd of people getting of the train, the older ones shouting at the younger students to be quiet.

"Well, this is it, we're nearly there," Dom whispered to Skye with an air of nervous anticipation.

"Yeah." Skye whispered back, "Let's hope it's everything we hoped for,"

**A/N: I congratulate you on getting this far, thank you! Please review, it makes me go to sleep at night! **


	5. The Hogwarts Sorting

The Sorting

The train slowed to a stop and the students pushed their way off onto a tiny, dark platform. Ira had been left behind with the rest of the animals, a fact she was not happy about, which she had made clear by screeching at them all. The first thing Skye noticed when she got off the train was a giant man with black bushy hair that was streaked with grey stood at the station yelling.

"Firs'-years ova' here! C'mon, now, don' be shy!"

Dom saw Skye's shocked facial expression, and said laughing;

"Oh, that's just Hagrid. He takes all the first years to Hogwarts by boat. He's awesome!"

"Wow," Skye breathed, "He's rather large,"

Dom smiled, and they trotted over to Hagrid with the rest of the first years. Up close he seemed even larger and more giant like, although he was beaming at all the students and greeting many of them.

Hagrid walked all 40 of the first years over to a massive lake, where small mouldy boats sat floating on the black water.

"Righ' everybody in a boat! Four in each one!" Hagrid called loudly.

"C'mon Skye," Dom said grabbing Skye's hand and pulling her over to a free boat.

They both jumped into it and sat at the front. They were followed into the boat by two boys who were squabbling.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid "Right then – FORWARD!"

The little wooden boats all moved from the shore all at once, gliding over the black water. Everyone caught their breaths when they caught sight of the magnificent castle, its stunning brick walls towering over the lake. Skye looked on in amazement, thinking how many adventures she could have in it.

The boats carried on gliding forward, cutting the great lake, and went under a tall stone arch into a boathouse.

"Righ', everyone out!" Hagrid shouted to us, his booming voice echoing all over the boathouse, causing some of the first years to flinch.

Skye climbed out of the boat and stumbled up to the castle, looking in awe at the castle.

Hagrid led them into a small anti-chamber and disappeared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" a voice echoed through the room as a man, whom Skye recognised as Professor Longbottom, stepped through a door and greeted them. He was wearing a black robe, similar to there's and a black pointed hat. "I know you are all excited to join your classmates, however before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses."

As Professor Longbottom spoke about the Sorting Ceremony, he told them about how their new house would become their family.

"Your achievements will earn you points. And any rule breaking will make you lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup," he explained, walking over to the doors. "Now if you all follow me, the sorting ceremony will begin."

Skye, and almost all the others, stared at the ceiling of the Great Hall, which looked like the night sky. Skye turned to Dom open-mouthed and Dom smiled back excited. They stopped in front of a three-legged stool, with a tatty black wizard's hat on top of it. Skye's palms were sweaty with nerves, and her stomach felt like it had millions of butterfly's fluttering in it. The hat had a large tear across the front, which as Skye looked at it opened, and started to sing.

_This hat has seen many days_

_And this is just but one_

_But every year the students bring_

_Something new to this song._

_And now if you'll listen _

_I'll tell you where to go,_

_To help you be on your way_

_And be the best you can show._

_So will it be Gryffindor?_

_Where you are meant to be_

_Bravery and daring _

_Is all that you seek._

_Or maybe good old Hufflepuff_

_Where your loyalty lies_

_The friendly Hufflepuffs you see_

_Are there for those that try._

_Perhaps then wise old Ravenclaw_

_That your knowledge decides_

_Is worthy of your troubles_

_And where your heart resides._

_But then there is Slytherin_

_Where the ambitious strive_

_To reach their goals by any means_

_Then this is where you'll thrive._

_So don't be afraid to put me on,_

_I'll tell you where to go._

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_And I know all there is to know._

The whole hall burst into applause at the end of the song. Professor Longbottom stepped forward and took out a long scroll of parchment and read the first name.

"Anderson, George!"

A short, brown-haired boy nervously walked to the hat and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on the boy's head and after a moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The boy walked over to a cheering table on the far right of the room, grinning happily.

"Barrett, Alexander!"

A tall boy walked casually up to the stool and sorting hat was placed on his head, covering up messy black hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and the boy jumped off the stool, joining the table on the far left, which had exploded in applause.

"Bishop, Skye!"

Skye wiped her palms on her robe and slowly walked forward until the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head. It was so big it slid over her blue eyes, leaving only her nose and mouth visible underneath the tattered hat. After a moment she heard the hat speak.

"Hmm, difficult, difficult. You've got quite a brain, an even bigger heart. You're certainly loyal, to the people you trust… Hufflepuff maybe? But courage, yes, you certainly don't like being pushed around and determination to rival Merlin! But where to put you? Hmm… I know—GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word aloud. Her new housemates cheered loudly as Skye walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Alexander.

After Skye had stopped shaking and examining all the new faces in her house, she turned back to the sorting. "Locke, Gabriel" went to Slytherin, as did "Morgan, Valerie" and "Nott, Xavier". "Ollivander, Gerard" went to Ravenclaw along with "Oropher, Theodore".

"Potter, James!"

Skye noticed an increase in people looking at the first year and people whispering. She remembered Dom saying James was her cousin and that his father was the famous Harry Potter, so she reasoned that it must be his famous name that made him interesting. The sorting hat was placed on his head and after a moment it proclaimed—GRYFFINDOR! The whole table started cheering loudly at the announcement and greeted him as he sat down at the table. "Priest, Fynn" and "Tahir, Ayesha" were sorted into Gryffindor as well and "Ronin, Natalya" was sorted into Slytherin.

"Weasley, Dominique!"

Skye watched as Dom put on the sorting hat and crossed her fingers hoping she would be in Gryffindor. A moment later the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Skye clapped with everyone and Victoire and Teddy were cheering loudly from further up the table as she collapsed onto the seat next to Skye. Professor Longbottom rolled the scroll back up and took the sorting hat away.

A middle-aged woman with coal black hair, that had been scraped back into a bun stood up and everyone went quiet.

"Welcome!" she said "I'm Professor Naismith, the headmistress of Hogwarts. As it's a new school year it's a fresh start for everyone. Now as you are most likely starving, I will leave you to your food!"

Piles and piles of food appeared, suddenly, in front of them and everyone started digging in. Dom looked like she was about to cry tears of joy at the food laid out in front of them.

"Ah! I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor!" squealed a black-haired girl.

Skye laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I'm not in Slytherin. They look a right awful lot don't they?" Skye said looking at the Slytherin table.

Skye looked at the teachers and thought they were the quirkiest bunch of people she'd seen so far. One of them was tiny with shockingly white hair. Then there was Hagrid who looked like a half-giant.

A translucent head appeared in front of Skye scaring her half to death.

"Hello dear, welcome to Hogwarts!" the ghost said smiling at Skye and gliding off. Skye noticed other ghost's coming into the Great Hall, and she marvelled at how they shimmered and floated through the air like dancing shadows.

At the end of the feast, Professor Naismith stood to make another speech, laying out some ground rules. The Forbidden Forest was out of bounds, and breaking the curfew was punishable by detention.

"I can't believe Quidditch is restricted to second years," the boy with messy brown hair complained further down the table.

"What's Quidditch?" Skye asked Dom curious.

"It's a barbaric game, I don't understand why everyone likes it!" Dom harrumphed. "Basically it's played on a broomstick and you have to score goals."

"What like football on a broomstick?" the brown-haired girl, Ayesha, said, overhearing the conversation.

"I have no idea what 'football' is, but probably, though you don't use your feet." Dom said thinking about it.

Peeves

The Prefects led the first years to their new homes, however on their way they were attacked by a brightly coloured ghost.

"Peeves! Show yourself!" the prefect bellowed. "He's a poltergeist- be careful, he only answers to the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost."

Peeves started throwing sticks at the first years.

"Stop! Or I'll tell the bloody baron!"

Suddenly a giant bucket of water came out of nowhere and drenched the prefect and then Peeves disappeared.

After using a Cleaning Charm to dry himself off, the prefect explained about Peeves.

"That was Peeves the Poltergeist, if you encounter him in the halls, it's best to find a Professor or the Bloody Baron. He's irritating, and will probably make you late for class."

The Gryffindors eventually stopped on the seventh floor in front of a portrait of a fat lady with curled black hair, wearing an old-fashioned pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Exspectata Domus," the prefect proclaimed. "You all need to remember that," he said turning to them.

The portrait swung upon to reveal a hole, which the group entered and found themselves in a large common room, with red sofas and armchairs around a roaring fire. Chairs and tables and books were scattered near the windows, and on the far side of the room were two staircases, most likely leading up to the dormitories. Skye was overwhelmed by all of the magic and the sense of camaraderie in the room.

It was late that night when the first year girls were in their beds. Skye was dressed in a blue tank top and a pair of purple three quarter length bottoms. The dorm room was decked out in Gryffindor red and gold, with five four-poster beds in a circle and Skye had ended up opposite the door next to windows. Ira had taken up residence on the window sill and was asleep on her cover. Skye looked at the other girls in the dormitory, a Turkish girl, Ayesha Tahir, her long chocolate-brown hair splayed out on the pillow, was curled up asleep in her bed. In the bed opposite Ayesha, Stephanie, a girl with dull black hair and hazel eyes was also asleep. Next to Stephanie there was a girl with dark blonde hair and pale watery blue eyes, who was pretty in a snotty kind of way. Her name Pearl suited her slightly stuck up character, however she was quite nice when Skye had spoken to her and her and Stephanie already seemed to be friends.

Dom was still awake, and was sat up in the bed next to her with a book in her lap, dressed in emerald-green pyjamas.

"I actually cannot get to sleep at all," Skye said to Dom sitting up in the bed.

Dom looked up from the pages of her book.

"That is why I'm reading, it makes me tired." Dom replied softly, not wanting to disturb the other girls after their incessant talking earlier.

"Ah! I can't wait for tomorrow though, I wish it was already here,"

Dom laughed.

"I know, it's already been brilliant and we've only been here for a few hours!"

"I suppose I should really get to sleep," Skye sighed. "I'll never get up in the morning,"

Skye got back into bed and pulled the quilt over herself.

"Goodnight Dom," she smiled.

Skye had closed her eyes when she heard her friend say.

"Goodnight, Skye"

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far guys! You're all awesome! Please review :)**


	6. Lessons in Magic

A Week of Lessons

"I feel like I'm about to fall asleep on my breakfast," Dom said bleary eyed trying to eat her sausage, which promptly fell back onto her plate.

"Me to," Skye replied yawning. "Professor Longbottom's here to give us our timetables now though. No time to sleep Dom!"

Professor Longbottom handed the Gryffindors their timetables smiling at their yawns.

"You should have gone to bed earlier!" he said walking off.

Dom groaned.

"What?" Skye asked cautiously.

"Defence against the Dark Arts is first. With the Slytherins."

"Wonderful. What joy," Skye replied sighing at her own timetable.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered outside the classroom labelled 3C, until a small, pale man with dirty blond hair opened the door for them and ushered them inside. An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a giant dragon's skeleton. The desks were set out in two's, in three columns, and Skye and Dom grabbed a table in the middle on the right with other Gryffindors, next to some large windows. The man introduced himself as Professor Amorin and told the class what they were going to do over the year. The whole way through the lesson, James and his two new friends seemed to make it their mission to throw as many paper spit balls at the Slytherins, who had then retaliated and had turned into a spit ball war.

"I wish they'd just stop," Dom hissed to Skye.

"I know why isn't Professor Amorin doing anything about it?"

"If one of those hit me I will kill them!" Dom muttered angrily, "It's disgusting!"

Skye sighed.

"Just ignore them. Hopefully then they'll stop."

"Fat chance of that," Dom replied snorting.

Over the next week, Skye found out there was a lot more to magic than just waving your wand. They had to study the movement of the planets in Astronomy and study strange magical plants in Herbology. Skye quite enjoyed Herbology as Professor Longbottom taught it and he made the lesson less of a chore. Professor Binns taught History of Magic who was a ghost and rumour was that he didn't even realise he'd died. Professor Flitwick taught Charms. He was a tiny man, who looked like a Dwarf, but Skye thought it would be rude to ask if actually was. Transfiguration was taught by one Professor Merrythought, who was a tall, dark-skinned woman wearing a dark blue robe with stars on it. She was strict but also kind and clearly very passionate about her subject.

Potions was the most eventful lesson that first week. When Dom and Skye arrived in potions class they found seats at the back of the class, as unfortunately they were with the Slytherins again. The lesson took place in the dungeons, and everything was bathed in eerie green light. Suddenly a tall, thin young man glided in, he had rather messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and he wore a green cloak over his black robes.

Skye's eyes widened.

"This could be an interesting lesson," she murmured to Dom with a smile.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Prince." he welcomed them in a quiet but deep voice. "I'm the potions Professor. Let's see whose here."

Professor Prince picked up a folder with a sheet of paper in it.

"He doesn't look like a Professor. More like a dark hero from a fantasy story," Dom replied softly with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Professor Prince started calling out the register, with every replying "Here, Sir".

"Alexander Barrett, Skye Bishop, Stephanie Brown, Andrew Connolly, Enya Cerin, Aidan Cunningham, Melinda Donovan, Ezra Doyle, Pearl Everhart, Damien Flint, Emerson Hardwyn, Kali Jolon, Gabriel Locke, Valerie Morgan, Xavier Nott, James Potter- ah Potter, I hope you'll live up to your fathers reputation," he said looking at James with cold eyes. "Fynn Priest, Natalya Ronin, Ayesha Tahir, Dominique Weasley,"

"Okay. Let's get on with making the most basic potion, to assess how well you follow instructions," Professor Prince said quietly. "Open Magical Drafts and Potions to page 16, and the Boil Cure should be there. You will be working with the person sitting next to you. You have until the end of the lesson to brew your potion and bring it to me in a phial at the end of the lesson." He looked at them all with his dark eyes, "Begin."

"What? He's not even going to teach us how to do it or anything?" Dom whispered to Skye in confusion.

"Clearly not," sighed Skye opening the potions book.

"Right first thing. _Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar and crush into a fine powder using the pestle._" Skye said reading out loud.

Dom started crushing the snake fangs as Skye set up the cauldron.

"Okay, we've gotta put _4 measures in the cauldron and heat for 10 seconds_,"

Dom measured out the 4 spoonful's and dropped them in and counted to 10 under her breath.

"Okay 10 seconds is up, what do we do now?"

"It just says wave your wand…" Skye said randomly waving her wand over the cauldron and peering in. "Do you think that's alright?" she asked Dom.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she replied and then groaned. "We've got to wait 30 minutes for it to 'brew'! What are we supposed to do?"

Skye looked at the rest of the pairs. Stephanie and Pearl were at the same stage as them but the boys were all messing about with Ayesha getting more and more annoyed. The Slytherins had all finished however, and were sat around talking.

Skye and Dom had been talking with Ayesha for about quarter of an hour when there was a massive explosion from the other side of the classroom. With ringing ears Skye looked over at the Slytherins. Gabriel and Ezra were covered in a black gloopy substance and the wooden desk had been reduced to splinters. James and Alex had doubled over, laughing hysterically and Skye couldn't decide if they had put something in the cauldron to make it explode or the Slytherins were just terrible at potions. Gabriel had gone extremely red, and looked like he was about to explode himself.

"Shut up, Potter!" he shouted angrily trying to get some of the gloop off of himself.

Professor Prince appeared suddenly at the top of the stairs and looked with disgust at the exploded cauldron and came down to investigate. He took one look at a piece of cauldron and rolled his eyes.

"You were using an Exploding Cauldron. Someone's obviously played a trick on you. If I find out who did this, they will get detention for a week," he said, his gaze lingering on James and Alex.

"You two come with me." the Professor said to Gabriel and Ezra, "The rest of you carry on. I want perfect potions by the end."

"Well that was eventful," said Dom smirking after Professor Prince had left.

The bell had rung informing the Gryffindors they needed to go to the next lesson and Skye and Dom were walking through the corridors in circles.

"I told you we should have just followed the rest of them," Skye said frustrated.

"Have patience dear, we're nearly there," Dom replied.

They carried on walking until finally they came to and open space where the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws where already there.

Seeing them, Madam Hooch tutted.

"Well nice of you to grace us with your presence,"

"Right everyone grab a broom!" she shouted.

The school brooms didn't look very promising, they had twigs standing out at the tails and wood was chipped and rough. They took their places next to the brooms and waited for Madam Hooch to start explaining what she wanted them to do.

"Good afternoon and welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone hold out your wand hand over your broom and say 'Up'," Madam Hooch instructed.

Everyone started shouting 'Up' at their brooms. Skye's wouldn't budge. Dom's kept lifting up a little and then falling back down.

"This is hopeless," Skye said getting more and more frustrated with the broom. She looked at the others. James had already got his and was bragging to anyone who would listen, but no one else seemed to have managed it yet, which made her feel a little better.

"Up!" she shouted again determined to make it move. This time the broom twitched a little and she smiled.

Half the class had managed to get their broomsticks up including Dom.

"Just tell it with more authority, like you mean it,"

"I am!" Skye replied irritated, "UP! NOW!"

The broomstick shot up into Skye's hand almost knocking her over. Dom started clapping.

"Well done! I think you pissed it off a little though,"

"Now that you all have your brooms in your hands mount them and make sure you have good hold to not slide off the broom when you're in the air." Madam Hooch said.

They all did that and she went around, looking at their grips and positions and correcting it here and there.

"Now, on my whistle I want you to kick off, hover above the ground, then lean forward and come down again." She blew her whistle and the whole class rose into the air. Skye managed to rise, although her broom was shaking beneath her hands, and started to rise higher and higher, with the other students, up to ten feet off the ground.

"Alright, slowly turn your broom in a circle by leaning slightly to the side," Hooch said.

The students slowly followed her directions, however Skye leaned forward at the same time and her broom shot towards the ground. Screeching she pulled it up and she sat there hovering four feet off the ground and started laughing in shock.

"Are you okay Miss Bishop?" Hooch asked rushing over.

"Yeah, I think so," Skye said shakily.

"Good. Get back up there then!" Hooch said waving towards the other students.

Skye slowly lifted up to Dom.

"You okay?" Dom asked worried.

Skye laughed.

"Yeah. It was quite fun really now when I think about it."

The Gryffindor's had just finished their flying lesson and were walking back to the Gryffindor tower when Gabriel and Ezra walked past them and shouted to James.

"Not as good as your father then, eh, Potter? See you didn't make the team!" Gabriel shouted with a smirk.

"Well neither did you, Locke! You can't be so good yourself, can you?" James shouted back.

"Better than you though," Locke replied and continued walking, Ezra following.

"Urgh! I already hate the Slytherins so much!" James snapped.

"Just ignore them James," Alex said pulling him inside the castle.

"Oooh drama…" Dom whispered to Skye eyes glinting.

**A/N: The plot will hopefully start in the next chapter so yay! :D**


End file.
